


Dare to Be Happy

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Even when away from the intervening TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose find things to worry about.Based on theCan you stay?prompt.





	Dare to Be Happy

_Day 8_

**Dare to Be Happy**

Can_ you stay? _

  


“Can you stay?” The Doctor asked her quietly, since they have got to know the all-too-modern hotel has had a very strict rule about keeping quiet after midnight.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Rose muttered, surprised. They have been doing little else but being there, blissfully together. Assuming they were not going to be asked to leave early in the morning, if by any case the Doctor has, in his fiery excitement, forgotten to book the room for more than a single day.

“Allow me to sleep,” she buried her face into a pillow. “As much as I’d like to continue exploring the wonders of telepathic sex with you… Please, just-”

He tried asking her differently. “Could I stay here with you? It’s been a hectic week for us and I don’t think it’s fair for you to be on your own, now that-”

“Do whatever you wish.” Of course, only the overfilled mind of the Doctor could come up with the unfathomable idea of having a kip on the couch instead.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to interrupt your sleep.”

“Don’t talk and stop being an idiot ,” she muttered, fully aware of the Doctor coming to join her on the bed and realising, _ knowing _ she didn’t mind it at all. Not when the very idea of _ not _sharing the bed with the Time Lord after so many opportunities wasted has almost felt like a sacrilege.

Rose didn’t know a lot - which meant she didn’t know anything - about the way things were working for unbonded Time Lords actually choosing to connect themselves physically prior to the forming of a telepathic bond.

The Doctor didn’t think it was the best time to tell her. At long last, Rose appeared to be sleeping peacefully. After this long adventurous day, she deserved it. He was happy to merely get a chance to look at her.

“Bloody hell, Doctor. Stop staring at me,” Rose breathed. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Rose understood she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep without allowing the Doctor to tell her whatever has been worrying him.

What is it?”

“I think it’s better for us to wait until the morning.”

“What do you mean?” Rose was concerned at once.

“Well, er, we should really keep quiet in here during the night. Nobody minds us making love, as long as it’s quiet.”

“Is this what you want from me right now? A soundless shag?” Rose couldn’t help herself but felt extremely disillusioned. Was this all he could think of, just like the majority of men she knew?

“Well, no,” the Doctor exhaled, uncomfortable. “There are some things you’d probably like to know about making love before forming a telepathic bond, as it may, well…”

The Time Lady shuddered. “Are we about to be hunted down by The Shadow Proclamation for giving in to passion sooner than we should have?”

The Doctor shook his head slightly. “No. Usually, Time Lords are taught giving in to sexual desire isn’t acceptable at all, knowing how above these physical urges we are supposed to be.”

“So we _ are _going to be hunted down by the Shadow Proclamation?”

The Doctor chuckled. _ Absolutely not. However, knowing of your jeopardy-friendly nature, I wouldn’t be so sure! _


End file.
